Talent oder kein Talent
by Alistanniel
Summary: Backe backe Kekse, Teil 3. Dieses Jahr findet ein Talenteabend in Bruchtal statt.


_Inhalt: Backe backe Kekse, Teil 3. Dieses Jahr findet ein Talenteabend in Bruchtal statt.   
Kategorie: Humor/Parodie   
Disclaimer: Es hat sich nicht daran geändert, dass HdR Tolkien gehört   
Author's Note: Danke für eue lieben Rewievs zu den voran gegangenen Teilen :)_

* * *

  
  
  


**Talent oder kein Talent**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
Wieder war ein Jahr vergangen und es stand ein Tag an, der nicht nur Elrond Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Familien- und Freundestreffen.   
  
Da seit dem letzten Jahr niemand mehr Lust auf gemeinsames Wandern verspürte, hatten sie sich dieses Mal auf einen Talenteabend geeinigt. Aus diesem Grund war Galadriel früher nach Bruchtal gekommen. Sie wollte gemeinsam mit Elrond etwas zeigen, aber zuvor musste erst einmal ordentlich geprobt werden.   
  
  
Nach und nach trafen alle in Bruchtal ein. Zuerst Gandalf auf Schattenfell, dann Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin, die ihr Lieblingskochgeschirr dabei hatten, und schließlich Arwen und Aragorn, der Töchterlein Berith in einem Tragegestell auf dem Rücken trug. Die letzten waren Legolas und Gimli.   
  
  
Nach einem Tee, zu dem es, sehr zur Freude der Hobbits, Kuchen gab, zogen sich die einzelnen Teams zu einer letzten Besprechung zurück. Schließlich verspürte keiner besondere Lust sich zu blamieren.   
  
  
Dann ging es los. Alle fanden sich in Elronds Garten ein. Da er niemanden gefunden hatte, der Stühle dorthin trug (Glorfindel hatte sich an die Stirn getippt und gefragt, ob er wie ein Dienstbote aussähe), mussten sie sich wohl oder übel ins Gras setzen.   
  
  
„Wer fängt an?", wollte Legolas wissen.   
  
„Immer der, der fragt!" gab ihm Sam etwas vorlaut zur Antwort.   
  
Der Elb blickte ihn entgeistert an „Ich bin hundertprozentig nicht der Erste, der sich hier zum Affen macht", protestierte er.   
  
Elronds Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, „Wir lassen das am besten das Los entscheiden. Gandalf, Hut her."   
  
Murrend reichte der Zauberer dem Elbenfürsten das Gewünschte. Elrond steckte sieben durchnummerierte Zettel hinein und ließ dann jedes Team einen ziehen.   
  
„Mist! Ich hab Nummer eins", stellte Gimli fest, „Will nicht irgendwer tauschen?"   
  
Natürlich wollte das keiner, also blieb Legolas und ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu beginnen. Die beiden verschwanden kurz um die Dinge zu holen, die sie für ihren Auftritt benötigten.   
  
  
Zurück kamen sie auf Einrädern fahrend und mit bunten Bällen jonglierend. Das Ganze war eine ziemlich wackelige Angelegenheit, aber die zwei hielten sich gut. Zumindest bis Gimli über einen Stein fuhr, woraufhin sein Rad umkippte und er in Legolas donnerte. Die Bälle landeten alle auf dessen Kopf.   
  
„Gimliii, du Tölpel, kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?!" fluchte er, während er sich bemühte irgendwie wieder auf sein Rad zu gelangen. Die Zuschauer fanden dieses Schauspiel überaus amüsant, was nicht gerade zur Hebung von Legolas und Gimlis Stimmung beitrug. Die beiden setzten ihre Übung trotzdem tapfer fort. Legolas hatte inzwischen seine Bälle gegen einen Stab auf dem er einen Teller balancierte, getauscht. Elrond richtete sich abrupt auf und runzelte die Stirn, „Wo hast du den her? Das war Celebrians Lieblingsteller!"   
  
Der Angesprochene lief daraufhin rot an, und vergaß für einen Moment, dass besagter Teller nicht auf dem Stab befestigt war. Mit dem Effekt, dass das Stück zu Boden fiel und in kleine Scherben zersprang.   
  
„Du Tollpatsch!" tobte Elrond, „Ich hoffe du hast eine gute Versicherung." Legolas hatte inzwischen seine Fassung wieder. „Reg dich ab, Scherben bringen Glück", antwortete er gelassen.   
  
Damit war Gimlis und sein Auftritt offiziell als beendet erklärt.   
  
  
„Wer ist der nächste?" fragte Frodo in die Runde.   
  
Gandalf erhob sich, „Das bin ich."   
  
„Und was wirst du vorführen?" wollte Pippin wissen.   
  
Der Zauberer lächelte wissend, „Ihr habt nun die einmalige Gelegenheit Zeugen meiner überragenden Zauberkunst zu werden."   
  
Er trat vor Arwen, blickte verwundert auf ihr linkes Ohr, „Nanu, was hast du denn hier?"   
  
Mit einem Handgriff beförderte er einen kleinen Vogel hervor, der ungehalten pfiff und Arwen prompt ins Ohrläppchen hackte, bevor er davon flog.   
  
Die kleine Berith auf Aragorns Schoß lachte begeistert.   
  
  
Gandalf indessen hatte seinen Hut abgenommen und zeigte ihn dem Publikum. Natürlich war er leer.   
  
„Aus diesem Hut werde ich jetzt ein Kaninchen ziehen", erklärte er feierlich. Dann vollführte er einige Handbewegungen, begleitet von Zauberformeln. Schließlich griff er hinein, zog die Hand jedoch mit einem Fluch sofort wieder zurück.   
  
Eine Miniaturausgabe von Gollum streckte den Kopf aus dem Hut. „Wo ist das Kaninchen? Gib es uns roh und zappelnd, und... mmmhm."   
  
Alle Anwesenden setzten einen äußerst angewiderten Blick auf.   
  
Gandalf zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern, „Das war anscheinend die falsche Zauberformel." Schnell zauberte er das Wesen wieder fort und widmete sich dem Höhepunkt seiner Vorstellung.   
  
Nachdem er eine längliche Holzkiste geholt hatte, musterte er die Runde, „Ich brauche hierfür einen Freiwilligen. Wie wäre es mit dir, Pippin?"   
  
Der Hobbit nickte äußerst widerwillig, ließ sich aber brav von Gandalf in die Kiste verfrachten, sodass sein Kopf auf einer Seite und die Füße auf der anderen heraus schauten. Der Zauberer beförderte eine lange Säge zutage und begann damit die Kiste in der Mitte durch zu schneiden. Nachdem er das geschafft hatte, schob er die beiden Teile auseinander.   
  
Den Zusehern stockte der Atem. Merry schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, während Aragorn hinterhältig grinste, „Heute gibt es Hobbit am Spieß!"   
  
Gandalf schob die beiden Teile in aller Seelenruhe wieder zusammen, strich mit der Hand über die Oberfläche und siehe da, Pippin sprang unversehrt wieder heraus und zog sich eilig zu seinem Platz zurück. Erleichterung machte sich in Merrys Gesicht breit.   
  
Der Zauberer schien sehr zufrieden mit seiner Darbietung und nahm nun ebenfalls seinen Platz ein.   
  
  
Als nächstes waren Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin an der Reihe. Sie hatten Kochgeschirr, verschiedenste Zutaten und Feuerholz dabei. Interessiert beäugten die anderen das Treiben.   
  
Sam trat vor, „Frodo und ich werden nun unser Spezial-Pilz-Chili kochen, etwas besseres habt ihr nie gegessen. Zum Abschluss werden Merry und Pippin dann ein kleines Chili-Wettessen veranstalten."   
  
Eifrig gingen die beiden ans Werk. Während sie sich voll und ganz dem Kochen widmeten, erklärten Merry und Pippin alle Zutaten, die in den Topf wanderten. Manches davon hätten sie wohl lieber für sich behalten.   
  
Schließlich war das Chili fertig. Voller Stolz füllte Sam eine Schüssel und ging damit zuerst zu Elrond und Galadriel.   
  
„Die ersten Bissen sind für den Hausherrn und seine überaus reizende Schwiegermutter bestimmt", verkündete er.   
  
„Immer, wenn ich das höre, komme ich mir schrecklich alt vor", brummte Galadriel.   
  
Gandalf schenkte ihr einen gemeinen Blick, „Das bist du ja auch."   
  
Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, „Zumindest sieht man es mir nicht an, im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Zauberer."   
  
Elrond hatte inzwischen den Löffel genommen und schob sich etwas Chili in den Mund. Sein Gesicht wechselte schlagartig von seiner normalen Farbe zu knallrot. Er begann zu keuchen und zu würgen. Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn. Wie von einer Hornisse gestochen sprach er auf, rannte zu der Veranda, wo eine große Blumenvase stand und trank den gesamten Inhalt auf einen Zug aus. Als er wieder zu seinem Platz zurück kehrte, hatte sein Gesicht eine leicht grüne Farbe angenommen.   
  
Die anderen hatten seine Reaktion interessiert beobachtet. Sam hielt nun Galadriel die Chilischüssel hin, die heftig den Kopf schüttelte und abwehrend die Hände hob, „Sieht wirklich sehr lecker aus, aber ich bin auf Diät."   
  
Elrond hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und nahm den Löffel, „Du willst doch Sam und Frodo nicht beleidigen, oder?"   
  
Sie wich zurück, als er den Löffel hob.   
  
„Gandalf, halt sie fest! Ich sehe nicht ein warum ich der einzige sein soll, der leidet."   
  
Galadriel hatte keine Chance, und als Elrond ihr einen ordentlichen Löffel Chili verpasst hatte, wiederholte sich das Schauspiel. Da es jedoch auf der Veranda keine zweite Blumenvase gab, riss sie Gandalf den Hut vom Kopf und schöpfte damit Wasser aus dem Gartenteich.   
  
Elrond amüsierte sich dabei köstlich.   
  
  
„Ich will das auch mal kosten", meinte Aragorn. Sam brachte ihm sogleich den Teller. Alle machten sich auf eine Wiederholung der vorhergegangenen Reaktionen gefasst, doch eine solche blieb aus. Er nahm sogar noch einen weiteren Bissen. „Was soll denn an dem scharf sein? Ich hab schon immer gewusst, dass Elben Memmen sind", er schenkte Arwen sein schönstes Lächeln, „Du natürlich nicht, Engelchen."   
  
  
Da niemand mehr probieren wollte, begann das Wettessen zwischen Merry und Pippin. Binnen fünf Minuten hatten sie den ganzen Topf geleert. Pippin ging mit fünf Tellern als Sieger hervor, Merry aß nur vier.   
  
  
Die nächsten waren Aragorn und Arwen. Sie hatten ziemlich lange gebraucht um sich darauf zu einigen, was sie vorführen wollten. Denn Arwen verspürte keinerlei Lust sich von Aragorn einen Apfel vom Kopf schießen zu lassen, Pfeil und Bogen war einfach nicht seine Waffe, fand sie. Und er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen in einem engen Trikot auf einem Pferd Kopfstand und ähnliche Übungen zu machen.   
  
Schließlich hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt einen flotten Tanz zum besten zu geben. Mit seinen Zauberkünsten sorgte Gandalf für die Musik. Allerdings dauerte es etwas, bis er das Richtige gefunden hatte.   
  
Es war in der Tat ein flotter Tanz, was Elronds Augenbraue dazu veranlasste nach oben zu wandern. Zunächst ging alles gut. Die beiden machten eine gute Figur. Arwen wirbelte ein paar Mal elegant um die eigene Achse.   
  
Die Zuseher, selbst Elrond, zeigten sich beeindruckt von dem Tanz. Nur Legolas und Gimli bekamen leider nicht allzu viel davon mit, denn ihnen war die Ehre zuteil geworden auf die kleine Berith aufzupassen, die nur Unsinn in Kopf hatte. Der Elb hatte alle Mühe das eineinhalb Jahre alte Mädel davon abzuhalten an seinen Haaren zu ziehen. Er versuchte vergeblich ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass es viel lustiger war an einem Zwergenbart zu zupfen.   
  
Aragorn und Arwen waren fast am Ende des Tanzes angelangt. Ein paar spezielle Schritte kamen noch, doch plötzlich schrie Arwen, die beim Üben bereits beschlossen hatte, dass man bloßfüßig besser tanzen konnte, auf und begann auf einem Bein herum zu hüpfen, was zur allgemeinen Erheiterung beitrug. In ihrer Fußsohle steckte ein Splitter von Celebrians Lieblingsteller, den Legolas zerbrochen hatte.   
  
„Araaagorn, mach was!"   
  
Der griff nach Arwens Bein und zog die Scherbe kurzerhand heraus. Doch als er wieder los lies, geriet sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und machte ein paar taumelnde Schritte nach hinten.   
  
Einen Moment überlegte Aragorn, ob er sie warnen sollte, aber er entschied sich dagegen, schließlich war Rache süß. Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Arwen tat einen Schritt zu viel und landete mit den Armen rudernd etwas unelegant im Gartenteich.   
  
„Hiiilfe, Aragorn!"   
  
Dieser beschloss dass es genug der Strafe gewesen war und hielt ihr galant die Hand hin, um ihr aus dem Wasser zu helfen. Sie griff dankbar danach, doch anstatt auf zu stehen, zog sie ihn zu sich herunter. Mit einem lauten Platsch fiel er vollkommen überrascht neben sie in den Tümpel.   
  
„Geschieht dir recht, mein Lieber. Glaubst wohl, ich merk nicht, dass du das mit voller Absicht gemacht hast."   
  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was du meinst", er unternahm einen Versuch sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.   
  
  
Die anderen konnten sich kaum halten vor Lachen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie die beiden triefend nass in dem Tümpel hockten und ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit austrugen. Arwen funkelte die Runde wütend an, „Was lacht ihr so? Wart ihr noch nie baden?" Damit stand sie auf und marschierte an den im Gras Sitzenden vorbei zum Haus, um sich abzutrocknen. Aragorn folgte in einigem Abstand.   
  
  
Nun war nur noch eine Nummer ausständig. Nämlich Elronds und Galadriels. Dieser erhob sich als erstes.   
  
„Wollen wir nicht auf Arwen und Aragorn warten?" fragte Galadriel.   
  
„Vergiss es", meinte Elrond, „Arwen wird für die nächsten Stunden kaum aus dem Badezimmer heraus kommen."   
  
„Männer! Celeborn wirft mir auch ständig vor, dass ich zu viel Zeit vor dem Spiegel verbringe."   
  
Elrond schüttelte den Kopf, „Frauen!"   
  
Als Galadriel sich nun auch erhob, riss etwas an ihren Haaren. Mit einem leisen „au" drehte sie sich nach dem Verursacher um und erblickte Berith, die immer noch auf Legolas' Schoß hockte. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Büschel goldenen Haars.   
  
Kaum hatte sich wieder umgedreht, nahm Gimli Berith das Haarbüschel aus der Hand, „Ui, ein Geschenk für den lieben Onkel Gimli. Jetzt kann ich mir passend zu meinem Ring eine Halskette machen."   
  
  
Gandalf hatte inzwischen die richtige Musik gefunden, und so stand Elronds und Galadriels Auftritt nichts mehr im Wege. Die beiden begannen auf elbisch zu singen. Dass ihre Kehlen von dem Pilz-Chili etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren, sorgte dafür, dass das langsame und durchaus melodische Lied etwas rau klang.   
  
Nach zehn Minuten endeten sie. Beifall blieb jedoch aus, denn die vier Hobbits, Gandalf, Legolas und Klein Berith schliefen tief und fest, und Aragorn und Arwen waren noch nicht wieder zurück gekehrt.   
  
Gimli angelte nach Sams Rucksack und fischte schließlich eine übrig gebliebene Tomate heraus. „Das war echt der schlimmste Elbengesang, der mir je untergekommen ist", grummelte er und warf die Tomate Richtung Elrond. Doch er hatte noch nie sehr gut zielen können und traf stattdessen Galadriel. Das Geschoss hinterließ einen großen roten Fleck auf ihrem weißen Kleid.   
  
Als Gimli das bemerkte und Galadriels Gesichtsausdruck sah, ging er hinter Legolas in Deckung, „Hilfeeee! Eine wild gewordene Elbenfrau will mich umbringen."   
  
Galadriel erinnerte sich im letzten Moment an ihre guten Manieren und ging an Gimli vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, und verschwand im Haus.   
  
„Na toll", seufze Elrond, „Jetzt ist das Bad erst recht für die nächsten Stunden gesperrt."   
  
  
Damit wurde der Talenteabend für beendet angesehen, worüber jedermann ziemlich froh war.   
  
Gandalf zog es vor, so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen. Ehe sich jemand daran erinnerte, dass dieser Talenteabend seine Idee gewesen war, wollte er möglichst weit weg sein. Er war der Meinung gewesen. dass jeder irgendein verborgenes Talent besaß. Sollte er sich etwa das erste Mal in seinem Leben geirrt haben? 


End file.
